


Bride to the Darkness

by Marina L (starstream2515)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Human Names, Tarn being a possessive little shit, Vampire Hunter (Female), vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstream2515/pseuds/Marina%20L
Summary: "The Count," who was not a count, was a vampire who terrorised a village for decades and the mayor decided enough was enough. So, he hired vampire hunters to exterminate the vermin. So far, no one has succeeded, and the mayor had no choice but to hire one of the top hunters  who he believed to be able to accomplish the task. Will Skylar survive this encounter with the vampire, or will she fall subject to his influences? Or rather, will the heartless vampire learn how to feel again or will he be left in the dust. Find out when you read this dark tale of how a vampire finally believed he found the one for him.I don't own Tarn or any canon character, Hasbro does. But only Starstream, the story, and the created human names.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written at whim and something I decided to share for the sake of criticism. Um, if you enjoy, then I am happy that you did. Anoter thing is that I, for some reason, enjoy dark themes in general. Maybe I'm sick in the mind but whatever. I'm me. Anyways, enjoy!  
Also, for human name ID:  
Damian Bergmann : Tarn  
Skylar Sophia Morozov : Starstream  
Ship name used: Tream

Skylar found herself standing metres away from the great manor of the vampire Damian Bergmann, who had terrorised the village where the mayor hired her, for decades. The mayor wanted her to put an end to this so they thought it was a good idea to send a woman to a vampire who desired them. She sighed as she conjured a Mask of Sight as her snowy owl Brianna circled uneasily above her head. She made a small gesture to her to fly around the large structure while she found a place to sit and hide, in case the dark being had sensed her presence. The vampire had expected many hunters and killed them off brutally. Most come back, or rather hung or tied to a post, with torn limbs and heart failure. There had been many speculations as to how he killed those poor hunters, knights, and commoners alike. The Baroness herself was going to be no exception for sure as she saw through the eyes of her owl, her teal eyes glowing a pale blue, showing that she was using her power. So far, nothing could be seen from the windows until she thought she saw a flash of purple. Her heart froze and she called her owl back immediately. She destroyed the mask and hugged herself out of fear, since she cannot feel the cold or heat. The presence of the higher being has been confirmed and she will enter his lair to exterminate him. She only had a limited amount of holy water so she had to be very careful.

Skylar Sophia Vorozova crept in the trees towards the entrance of the manor as she looked around for anything suspicious. A cold breeze brushed up against her but she did not shiver. No, she was immune to the cold. Eventually, she played it cool and crept along the adjacent wall to enter the manor. She opened the large wooden door only just wide enough for her to slip in presumably unnoticed. Unfortunately, it banged shut behind her and the real hunt began. Her eyesight was rather limited in the darkness but the light from the moon was able to light her way down the large hall. Thankfully, she lived in a manor so the layout was quite similar. So, she knew where she was going. Carefully, she walked as quietly as she could after unsheathing the ice sword passed down through the main family on her mother's side. The power it offered was in sync with what was in her, as well as the fact that she was able to see the lives that haunted this place. Once she was here, she coated herself in a spell that will not allow any vampire to smell the scent of her half-demonic blood.

Sky found herself standing on the first landing of the steps before debating which way to go. Just then, she thought she saw a glimpse of the count’s mask and gulped nervously. Damian Bergmann, or as the profiling back in the hunter headquarters named him “Tarn," was notoriously stealthy while brutal at the same time. It was said that he had once seduced a couple women to their deaths. But, one thing for sure was that he will never be able to seduce her. Vampire or not, no men had been able to successfully woe her because of how cold she was. As the reincarnation of the Ice Queen, her heart will always be frozen cold until someone was able to go beneath that ice and steal her heart, figuratively speaking. So far, she was not impressed by anyone. She quickly made her way up the stairs to determine where the vampire would be hiding if he did _not_ know she was here, which was unlikely because she swore the vampire was stalking her right now ever since she came in.

The Baroness walked on the carpet as much as she could to muffle her footsteps, but she knew it would be futile because of the being’s much sharper hearing, in comparison to hers. Still, she wanted to be quiet so she could, hopefully, sneak on the vampire himself. This one had proved to be the top of the list of the most challenging to kill. If she killed Damian tonight, she was in for a big reward. Not that she cared, but Sky really wanted to get rid of the vampire lord for good. If no one else can do it, then maybe she can. Silently, she looked around and used the glow she had to illuminate her way down the pitch-black hallways that were…almost completely covered in blood. She tried not to wretch at the sight because this had been a common theme in every single lair of every single vampire she had killed. In fact, this was one of the bloodiest manors she had seen in her life. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of iron while walking by, often feeling a couple drafts brush past her hands, and sometimes up her long skirt.

Suddenly, Skylar stopped because something did not feel right. The place was awfully quiet and she began to think that maybe, just maybe, Damian wasn’t home until she thought she heard a dark and echoing chuckle coming from behind her. That gave her the motivation to pace herself and maybe lead the vampire to somewhere he wouldn’t go on purpose. But, considering that it was still night time, those places remain limited. The bastard could be anywhere; despite the sound she had heard earlier. Skylar found herself walking in circles on one floor so she went up and down and all around until she found herself standing in the main hall again. She grumbled and decided use the glow of her sword instead as a guide to the area around her, since it was much brighter. There had been torn or worn out tapestries decorating the walls and, much to her greatest horror, even though she had seen this so many times, there had been a couple blood-drained corpses lying around on the floor and a couple skeletons littered the same floor or even the railings of the stairs. She then thought, that explained the crunching sound under my feet, as well as why there are so many ghosts haunting this place. Seriously, this vampire’s a messy one for a supposed gentleman. Jeez.

“You criticise me while hunting me, mortal,” a deep voice sounded, “how interesting you are. I had never seen a woman with such bravery come to kill me before, much less one that wields such a powerful weapon in her hand. Indeed, you have my respect.” Skylar froze and looked around for the source of the voice. She was unable to pinpoint it, but she felt a hand run through the stray strands of her white hair that was pulled into a bun, causing her to jump a bit and turn around to see nothing. The chuckle was heard again, “I must say, my Lady, you are quite infamous within my kind. You, Skylar Vorozova, are one of the notorious vampire hunters who had successfully killed more than the average male hunter. I will not deny how impressed I am by your feats, but I assure you, my dear, that killing me is not an option. Rather, I have a special place for you by my side.”

Then, Skylar spoke coldly as the air in the manor grew frigid, “I refuse to be with a natural enemy to mankind, Bergmann. I will slay you tonight, whether it will cost my life or not.”

A bone-chilling laugh could be heard from the stairs and the vampire said, “I admire your determination, _Vorozova_. Very well, I will allow you just a little more time to find me before you are mine forever.”

Skylar shuddered when he told her that she’ll be his forever. For the first time, she did not want to know what he meant by that so she made sure to find him in the specific time frame. Her owl was outside because the Mask of Sight won’t work inside, as she tried many times before. So, she awaited the signal he will give before starting. “Now, let the game begin,” his voice whispered into her ear with a cool breath washing over it, which she couldn’t feel. But, as soon as he said that, he had long since disappeared. She shuddered out of fear and looked around. There were many possibilities and she wished that she could shift like vampires. Then, she gave herself a small slap before focusing on finding the vampire before time was up. She only had five minutes and that was not a lot of time, considering that there were so many places to hide. Skylar ran around to check the main rooms, only to discover that the vampire was in none of them. She slowly began to panic as she ran up the stairs to look through the many more rooms to find him. She cursed colourfully when she couldn’t, and got teased by the mysterious vampire for having such foul language. He said it was unbecoming of a woman of her status. At this point, status was not her main concern, it was hunting him down for the sake of humanity.

Eventually, the five minutes ended, and she still had not found him yet. Soft footsteps could be heard from behind her and she gasped when she saw the tell-tale mask of Damian Bergmann. She felt herself freeze on the spot as she tightened her grip on the sword out of fear. Since her time was up, he thought he should let her have the mercy of finally seeing him, though not his face, oh, not yet. A small smile crossed his face as he stopped right before her, lifting her chin up so she looked at him. He let out a breathy sigh as he spoke, “What exquisite eyes you have, they should not exist outside my domain. They are too beautiful to be tainted by mankind.” He let her go when the tip of the blade was pointed at his throat. He chuckled and backed off. Feisty, he thought as he asked her, “You continue to defend yourself against me when you know it is futile. Why do you continue, rather than giving in to me, my lovely bride?”

Skylar recoiled when he called her his bride. Immediately, she exclaimed in disgust, “I do not belong to anyone, nor am I someone’s bride. I am my own self!” The blade was gently pushed away with one strong hand before she quickly found herself pressed against the wall and her sword had dropped to the floor from the sudden force. She gasped for air when she felt it being knocked out of her. The count gave her a few minutes to recover before he gave a look of amusement from his purple eyes. He brushed her snowy tresses from her face and grabbed her chin to tilt her head up. Damian leaned down to inhale her scent and hissed, “You possess no form of warmth, unlike most humans. Now I see why others had mentioned that it will be quite a challenge to consume from you. Not to worry,” he then grinned, “I will enjoy myself immensely.” He gently stroked her face and gave her a sweet kiss. He had grabbed her wrists beforehand and pulled them up above her head. No matter how hard she struggled, Skylar was unable to escape the count as a pathetic whimper escaped her by accident. He chuckled as he licked his tongue up her cold neck, causing her to shudder because it was surprisingly warm.

“You are mine, Lady Vorozova, and to stay by my side as my bride. I had longed for this day to come, where a worthy female will come marching up my manor, no matter the circumstance, and stand her ground against all my words. None but you have met or exceeded my expectations, and I hope you will not fail me in the future, my love,” said the vampire rather ominously, as if he had been truly waiting for the day to claim the one for him. Apparently, it was her. Still, despite the iron grip he had on her wrists and his body pressed against hers, Skylar continued to struggle against his hold. She refused to submit until she felt his fangs graze over the ice-covered skin of her neck, over her pulse. She hissed in defiance, but the ice began to recede as he used his voice to coax her to lower her guard. Unfortunately for her, it was working and she gradually relaxed in his grip. Damian grinned when the ice was completely gone from her skin and took the chance to give her neck another tantalising lick against her pulse, causing her to gasp in surprise, shuddering because she couldn’t flinch away from him.

She let out a cold breath of air as Damian whispered, “I can smell your fear for me, my love. Yet, you still rebel against me. I do love a good fight, and thank you for giving me one before I give you my part of this ending.” He nuzzled her pulse with his pointed nose, finally able to inhale her covered scent from before. To him, the scent of her blood was like the ambrosia to the gods, despite how cold it is. He let out a groan, letting go of her chin and moved to undo the top half of her coat and a couple buttons of her shirt, but not enough to reveal her bandage-bound breasts. He wanted to respect her as much as he could while he knew he was about to violate her, in a sense. He decided to draw out the coming moment by continuing to talk, letting his breath ghost against her cold skin. Damian chuckled as he rubbed circles on her held wrists when he felt her shiver, “Hush, there is no need to be afraid of the imminent, Skylar. I will guarantee that you will be treated as you should be here in my home. After all, I will give the best for my bride.” She felt his teeth graze against her neck each time he spoke and shuddered when her name rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

She managed to force out, “Why do you seek a woman? We mortals do not live a very long-lasting life.”

She saw him look up and the smile the vampire gave her was unsettling. “I wish to have a woman worthy of being a vampire like me. I do not care whether you want to or not, but you will be here for the rest of your life.” He gave her a rough kiss and slowly took off his mask with one hand to reveal the rugged scar on his face that he hid before he finally moved down. Her breath hitched when Damian bit down on her neck, completely freezing her in place as she unintentionally arched her neck towards him. He took the chance to pull her flush against him while he sucked on her blood. He moaned in delight from the sweetness of the taste of her purity. It drove him mad to know that she was still an innocent woman despite her fearsome reputation and radiant beauty that had captivated many, including himself. Skylar winced and tried to pull away but her body won’t listen to her as she clung onto the count while he sucked her life fluid from her.

As erotic as the sight before him was, Damian did not give into his urges to ravage her right then and there. The Celtic blade laid abandoned as its owner melted into his arms, her conscious slowly fading because he took gulps of her blood down his throat while some dribbled down her collarbone to her white shirt. In the midst, Skylar felt so angry that she wished she could have been stronger. Tears fell from her teal eyes as she hiccupped. The vampire, however, took the opportunity to savour her in her weakness as he could taste it in her blood. Eventually, he had to stop and released his fangs from her, licking up the blood budding from the bite and around it. The vampire gave his lips a lick to savour the refreshing taste of the red liquid. He let out a sigh and kissed her unconscious form with bloodied lips. His dead heart was attracted to this gorgeous young woman who was supposed to kill him. Look at her now, he thought as he glanced down at the ice sword. He sighed and carried her off into his room with a swish of his cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a hole in shame* This is my first Mature fanfic. It's not mature just yet but it's getting there.
> 
> Oh, and I imagined him with a half mask so anything below the nose is exposed


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar finds herself in quite the predicament and the so-called Count was more than he appears. After realising what will become of her, she meets an old family adversary. She just wanted nothing to do with this vampiric society.

Damian quietly opened the door to his clean and lavish room. The only possible explanation would be that he couldn't stand a messy room and anything out of place would be returned to where they once were. There was a gramophone in one corner of the room with a couple vinyl discs containing music that he favoured, a shelf made of mahogany wood filled with books, a desk and chair, as well as a large poster bed. Unlike common belief, he didn’t sleep in a coffin. It’s not comfortable, after all. He closed the door with a gentle nudge of his foot as he reminded himself to wipe her lips and neck of blood. He chuckled quietly when she shifted closer to him, but when her skin came in contact with him, the vampire shivered from the chill seeping through the thin fabric of his suit and dress shirt. He looked down at her sleeping face, and down to the two bite marks on her neck, to the dried blood that trickled down to her breasts. He was being considerate about whether the blood will stain her shirt. Well, in his own mind, that is. How ironic, the vampire was a vicious hunter who never shows mercy. One would think it would be odd for him to show mercy to the woman in his arms, who was the hunter of his kind, no less!

Needless to say, he was surprised by Skylar’s speed of regeneration. He was even more impressed by how quickly the ice worked to seal her wounds. With a couple strides, Damian carried her to his bed and gently laid her down after flipping over the covers. Once he set her down, he took off her boots and properly tucked her in. He gently rubbed circles along the area where he had bit her. All that’s left is a small mark that showed the previous wounds were nearly fully recovered. He licked his lips and went to wet his handkerchief to wipe her of the dried blood he got on her. The last thing he wanted was for her to panic from the blood, but that would be inevitable. He grunted and decided continue cleaning her up, then he buttoned up her shirt again, not before giving a butterfly kiss to her neck where the scar was. He was proud to have made his mark on her and could care less about how she felt. Damian looked back up at her pale face and stroked it gently with his thumb. Primus, she was so beautiful even when she was asleep. Once he decided he had spent enough time in her presence, he left her alone.

Hours later, Skylar woke up with a headache and a soft groan. But, when she opened her eyes to bleary colours, she quickly noticed that she was not at home, despite how comfortable the purple four poster bed she was sleeping in was. Her senses were on high alert when she realised that she was sleeping in a bed in a room that was definitely not hers. Skylar looked around to get any hints on whose bedroom she was in when the door creaked open to reveal Damian’s tall frame. She tensed and scooted back against the headboard when he began to approach her. When he noticed her backing away from him, Damian chuckled and sat by her on the bed. “Do you fear me, huntress? I had come to believe that you were fearless, in comparison to most.” he mocked and trailed a finger down the side of her face. Skylar flinched away from his touch and glared at him angrily. This earned a chuckle from the count as he decided to stop teasing her, for now. Still, Skylar was still shrunk back against the headboard like a frightened child, while her eyes were lit with anger and fury. Needless to say, Damian found those eyes the most captivating. It was the only part of her that would show her true emotions to him, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Also, because her eyes were full of emotion, to him, they were the most beautiful gems to have come from the depths of a beautiful lagoon.

Skylar just sat there until she found herself pinned down onto the bed with Damian hovering above her. She let out a shaky breath as his face was suddenly very, very close to hers. She had to hide a wince because when he suddenly pinned her down like that. All she could do was look at him with wide teal eyes. He whispered with that deadly voice of his, “Skylar, my dear Skylar, when will you learn? You are now mine and mine alone. Do you not understand that?”

The huntress let out a scoff and glared at him pointedly, “I _don’t_ understand because your lunacy has gone far enough. I don’t believe in a single word you say. But what I truly don’t understand is the logic behind choosing a human like me as your future wife!” In truth, she just wanted to know what he wanted to do with her. Unlike him, she was human, despite being on the same level in the hierarchy, or so she thought. Her eyes narrowed at his glowing bloody crimson orbs in the midst of their suspenseful silence. For once, she wished that she was able to read his mind, but the risk of a backfire was very likely, so it was dangerous to wish for such power.

However, he seemed to be quite aware of what she was thinking and spoke with amusement, “You are correct, the idea will most likely backfire on you. I already have the ability to read your mind.” The sly smile on his face never ceased to unnerve the baroness beneath him as she lowered her widened eyes. Skylar had expected him to react that way but she was still taken aback by it. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her? Or was it the way he spoke? Skylar was confused and had no idea what to say to make a comeback at him. She opened then closed her mouth like a goldfish gulping for air to breathe. Only, she was not struggling to breathe, she was struggling to find the words to retort against the count, but found none that could piece together the proper sentence that would take him aback. Of course, he was a vampire who lived twice or three times as long as she had, so she doubts any comeback would surprise him by this point.

Damian chuckled down at her as he noticed her conflicted look and listened into her equally conflicted thoughts. He stroked her cheek with a thumb gently, doing his best to not scratch it, drawing blood from her delicate, porcelain skin. He nuzzled her, stopping her thoughts short. The count hummed in amusement, “What will the huntress do while she is at the mercy of the vampire who will become king?”

This caught her by surprise. Said emotion could be seen on her face and widened eyes as he moved off of her. A smirk stretched across his face when she asked, “King? You will be king of the vampires? How?” That’s when she remembered that he was the adopted son of Marcus Bergmann, the vampire King. Actually, former since he had stepped down, leaving the space open for anyone to take. However, in truth, the proper descendant would be Damian. She had heard of the count looking for a bride, but that must have slipped her mind when she had volunteered to hunt him down. A light gasp came from her when she remembered and she grew pale. She had made a big mistake by coming here.

“I assume your memory has served you well?” he taunted and waited for her reply, eyes gleaming with glee when her expression contorted to that of a cold glare up at the ceiling. Damian could tell that she was not in a good mood, now that she was aware of his intentions with her. He chuckled and continued to gently stroke her face in a loving manner that made her flinch away in disgust. She harboured no such desire for a relationship when her maternal family valued feminine power so much, especially for the next heir to the throne of the vampire race. To be fair, she didn’t know how to properly react to the situation without potentially ruining her life forever.

The devil in disguise- I mean the vampire lord, or should I say prince, got up from her and finally let her go to leave her in a state of shock. She could barely comprehend what had just happened as she realised that the prince had selected her to be his future wife. Then, barely a whisper, she asked him while staring at the canopy of the four-poster bed she laid in, “Why? Why me?”

“Why you, you ask? I believe the answer is quite simple,” replied the vampire with his trademark silky voice that was capable of alluring even the most strong-minded human being alive into his trap, but it only induced fear and apprehension in the woman before him, so he continued, “You enrapture me, Skylar Vorozova. Your eyes, position in society, willpower, oh, your _sweet blood_, and last yet not least, your very apparent devotion to your family.”

She could say nothing as she could barely hold herself back from accidentally freezing his bedsheets. However, there was nothing she can do until she gained enough strength to escape her prison. Looking around for an escape would be futile, because she did not want to run into the ghosts that seem to be hanging around the prince. She could have done that, but Damian had decided to choose her as his bride, a bride to the King of Darkness. She glanced down at herself and sighed. It would probably be best that she submitted to her fate, since she heard that escape from the count was pretty much impossible. She then sat up and began to unbutton her trench coat. Damian, valuing her pride and honour, decided to go elsewhere, dropping the glamour he had on, revealing that the manor was well-maintained, contrary to what he made it appear. He was not that much of a brute, while he may seem like it.

She only took off her socks and coat before she went to see how much of a wreck she looked. Skylar winced when she saw the bitemark that has healed over by the ice. The baroness sighed and took her sword off to relax a bit. She created a comb of ice to straighten out her hair. Once she decided she looked somewhat decent, she decided to take her stuff, sneak out and find another room to sleep in. She will _not_ sleep in the same bed as the prince.

Quietly, she opened the oaken door and tip toed out in her bare feet, not before gently closing the door behind her, while hoping that Damian won't hear that, to give the illusion that she was still inside. A small smile crossed her face while she continued to walk around the suddenly beautiful interior of the home of the vampire who she thought was a brute and an absolute filth. She continued to sneak around, half exploring the castle while trying to find a place she could possibly stay in, considering how her powers were very much limited and she cannot escape, seeing as this place _is_ the home of the vampire she was supposed to kill and whom had selected her as his bride. Skylar could only marvel at the true beauty of this place.

It was painfully obvious that she would not just submit to her fate to be the future queen of the vampires should it arise. However, she will not be making the process of falling for the vampire prince easy. No, in fact, she will definitely give him a hard time whenever she could. There was no way she will submit to a creature who believed that they were better than she was because _he was a man and a vampire no less_. Skylar Vorozova of the O'Byrne and Vorozova families will prove Prince Damian Bergmann of the Vampires that not all women were easy to woo. In fact, his looks will not be able to reel in his prey so easily. This woman will not fall for the bait so easily and will continue to fight against his advances no matter. She _was_ the reincarnation of the Ice Queen.

As she got lost in her train of thought of how to maul Damian when she saw him next, Skylar bumped against something and stumbled back. When she looked up and saw a purple suit and a sole amber eye staring down at her while a familiar eyepatch covered the eye of the person in front of her, she scowled and hissed, "Sevastian Walkowskii. What are the odds that we will meet each other _here_ of all places?"

The one-eyed man bore scars near the eye under the pitch-black eyepatch rimmed with gold. Actually, he _lost_ his eye from this illegal ritual the former government created called _Empurata_. Technically, also _Shadowplay_ but he had both done on him. First, he lost his emotions and next he lost his hands. Well, he got one back but the second one will always be some sort of weapon that he created. Ah, poor soul. Even so, that will not earn any sympathy from the Vorozov who stood before him. He simply returned, "I am here on diplomatic matters with the prince. I would enquire the same question, my Lady. What brings you to the manor, or dare I say a getaway home, of his royal Highness Prince Damian Bergmann?"

She sneered and looked away from him out of her own shame, "To be fair, I came out of my own forgetfulness that he was searching for a woman. There was an irresistible bounty posted out by the town mayor. Since no one was able to take him out of commission, then I thought that I'd volunteer. Who would have thought that my fate was to be here? I am to be stuck within these walls, trapped by an enamoured vampire who wishes for my misery. I tried to kill him, but alas, I failed miserably."

This earned her a certain look from the Russian man. It looked as if he was...looking at her in disdain. "You do not have the amount of intelligence in that brain of yours to defeat pureblood vampires, Lady Vorozova. You shouldn't have the right to kill any of us now, if you are to be the future crown princess of vampires, if not, then the queen."

Skylar snapped at him, "You dare speak to me when I have killed a handful of purebloods in the past few months! You act as if my accomplishments were not the proof of my superiority!" It was no doubt that his words had pricked her pride. It actually hurt to be told the truth that there will always be some purebloods who will always be smarter than the smartest hunter there is. While it was the truth, she had _almost_ outwitted Damian were it not for the field advantage he had with his powers and that this was his home, for crying out loud!

Sevastian seemed to detect her distress over the fact that she sorely lost against the prince. He couldn't help but let amusement come to his eyes when he told her with much hidden glee, "Many of us have a higher intelligence than humans or the vampires that you have eliminated in the past, as you may already know. Our superior intellect allowed our families to live for so long, while yours, well, I cannot say the same."

A sullen look crossed the baroness's face as she frowned. He just had to mention her family in the worst possible moment. She closed her eyes as she tried to erase the images of her family being murdered in front of her eyes as she stood there, no, sat there as she was powerless to do anything. She hated it more than anything. Eventually, once the screams have significantly subsided in her mind, she asked Sevastian to take her to a spare guest room this place may have because she was in _no mood_ to be living in the same room as that damned vampire prince.

A glint of amusement crossed the vampire lord's amber eye before he agreed to bring the rather disgruntled baroness to another room. And, per her request, somewhere far away from Damian so that he will take his time finding her. Plus, she wanted to get some decent shut eye before she was ready for another bout of sexual harassment from her apparent future husband. That, and she would prefer not to see him any time sooner. Besides, whoever liked him should marry him! Of all the women he could pick, he did not pick some vampire mistress who would do anything to be with him.

Once Sevastian had left her alone in a rather spacious room, the baroness was starting to feel faint from the blood loss. She groaned and staggered her way to the bed. She dropped what she had in her hands on the floor before she pulled herself onto the bed, then planned to sleep for a, preferably, long time so that she will not have to wake up to this nightmare of a reality. Queen of the vampires? Blasphemy! She was the best hunter there was and will refuse to be reduced to being a ruler over these leeches. To be fair, all she wanted was to have Damian's head when she came here. However, she was not anticipating to be captured alive instead and to become the future wife.

Unconventional, she thought angrily as she slowly lost conscious to the Sandman, down to the very lettering. Who would pick their wife like this? I am what they call worthless and unattractive. I am the last one that could be worthy of being a ruler of the race I despised the most with my whole life! What was he thinking?

However, she was unaware of the angry roar from a few halls down when Damian came back to his room to see that his human bride has _escaped without his notice_. He had demanded a full search to find her. Guards scoured the entire manor until one of them found her asleep in one of the guest rooms. Once Damian was made aware of this, he thanked the guards with venom dripping from his words. But, it was not for the guard, rather, it was for his bride. Punishment will be dealt accordingly.


	3. Author's Note Again

God damn it, I need make some changes in the names. Shit, I need to change the last names for Starstream and Starscream's family.

Edit: I changed it to Vorozov(a), which is derived from the word for raven. It makes sense, ominous birds for a family associated with death


End file.
